Innocent Evil
by Roselyne
Summary: Quand l'innocence devient une arme aux mains de l'ennemi... (peux pas en dire plus sinon je pète le suspens heu! ; ) - chapitre 2 tout frais ;)
1. Trahison

**INNOCENT EVIL  
_Chapitre un - Trahison_**

Trop d'ennemi.

Beaucoup trop d'ennemi.

Pour la première fois, Boromir regrettait d'avoir négligé la formation d'archer au profit de celui de guerrier. Il aurait pu éliminer le plus gros de ses adversaires à distance s'il avait pu maîtriser un arc. Mais ici, il devait continuer à l'épée, et au au corps à corps. Et il commençait à fatiguer. A deux reprises, il s'était accordé quelques instants pour souffler dans la corne de Gondor. Par delà sa fierté, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il souhaitait que Aragorn arriva rapidement. Il était le dernier archer qui demeura dans la communauté après la perte de l'elfe Legolas Greenleaf dans les mines de Moria. Derrière lui, Boromir pouvait entrapercevoir parfois les deux hobbits Merry et Pippin, terrifiés faces à ces adversaires trop grands et trop résistants à la lumière pour être des orcs. Leurs épaules se touchaient alors qu'ils serraient convulsivement leur dague, sans trop croire à leur capacité au combat. 

Boromir se dit que le combat acharné avait au moins quelque chose de positif, cela lui évitait de penser à sa trahison envers Frodon; au pouvoir de l'anneau; aux ténèbres qui avaient occulté son esprit. Ici, en plein combat, il se sentait à nouveau maître de lui-même. La force et la violence des coups, l'esquive et la risposte, un univers où aucun anneau ni aucun esprit ténébreux ne pouvait le vaincre. Il était dans son élément. Mais l'aide de Gimli, Aragorn, ou Gandalf serait la bienvenue. Gandalf, encore un qui pouvait attaquer à distance. Etaient-ils tous auprès de Frodon? L'abandonnaient-ils à cause de ce qu'il avait fait au porteur de l'anneau? Allaient-ils par la même occasion condamner les deux autres hobbits, ou reviendraient-ils pour les sauver, eux? 

Il chassa ces pensées sombres en enfonçant son épée dans l'une de ces grandes créaturs près de lui. La lame perfora le sternum et fit éclater une des vertèbres en ressortant dans le dos. Il repoussa la créature du pied pour dégager son épée et se tourna pour faire face à d'autres qui arrivaient. 

A ce moment, il entendit un bruit aigu se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse, puis une douleur sous la clavicule gauche qui le fit tituber en arrière, le souffle coupé.

Il baissa les yeux et vit une flèche dont la pointe disparaissait en lui. Il sentit son sang battre dans ses oreilles alors que l'éventualité de sa mort prochaine le frappait de plein fouet. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. D'autres avaient survécus à des blesures similaires. Et puis, s'il pouvait faire gagner un peu de temps aux hobbits pour se rachetter de ses fautes et sauver son honneur, le risque valait la peine d'être courru. 

Il retint sa respiration et leva à nouveau son épée vers les orcs qui se rapprochaient. Il lui sembla vaguement qu'il y avat queque chose qu'il aurait du remarquer à propos de la flèche mais cette pensée s'évanouit dans la fureur du combat qui s'ensuivit.

Pour Merry et Pippin, Boromir ne paraissait nullement affaiblit par la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir et, le voyant taillader dans les rangs ennemis, ils gardèrent soudain l'espoir que la flèche n'avait touché aucune partie vitale de leur allié.

Pourtant leur espoir à tous s'envola quand Boromir reçut un deuxième projectile dans la poitrine. Le choc le fit tournoyer et il manqua de tomber sur ses genoux.

Une autre flèche... Similaire à la sienne...

Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait presque remarqué lors de la première blessure...

La couleur des plumes de la flèche n'était pas noire.

Au bout des deux longues tiges sombres dont les pointes disparaissaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine, le pennage était clair et non noir comme les pennages orcs habituels. Boromir leva la tête vers ses ennemis et fouilla la forêt des yeux, cherchant son assassin.

Et il l'aperçut. Vétu d'une armure noire similaire aux grands orcs, tenant un arc sombre dans sa main gauche et cherchant une fleche dans le carcan qui dépassait de son épaule.

Et en apercevant son visage, Boromir sentit la force l'abandonner d'un coup...

Et tout à coup sa propre trahison envers la Communauté lui parut d'une importance ridicule...

[A suivre ;) ]

*********************

_Ne me dites pas que je suis une sadique d'arrêter là, vous devriez avoir l'habitude maintenant :p_

_Alors, qui Boromir a-t-il aperçu? Qui est cet étrange ennemi? ;p_

_La réponse dans le chapitre deux :p_

_(juste un truc en passant: **Dark is the Night 6 **sortira fin de semaine prochaine :p Voyez que j'abandonne pas mes ancienne fics... :p Celle-ci est aussi une vieille fic que je voulais faire parraître depuis longtemps ;) )_

_J'en ai marre... Vais plus m'y retrouver... ^^;_

_..._

_C pour rire! :p_


	2. Une haine dévorante

**INNOCENT EVIL  
Chapitre deux - Une haine dévorante**

Boromir avait son dos appuyé contre l'arbre derrière lui. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détourner de celui qui venait de lui tirer deux flèches et rechargeait lentement. Les autres uruk-hais et orcs s'avançaient vers lui, sans hâte excessive. Boromir sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et il ne fut pas sur que ce fut à cause de la douleur ou de la perte éventuelle de sang. 

On lui avait dit de ne pas faire confiance en ces créatures! Qu'elles étaient trop différentes des humains pour que l'on puisse essayer de comprendre leur raisonnement. Et pourtant Boromir essayait. Il comparait tout ce qu'il connaissait de son adversaire avec ce qu'il voyait devant lui maintenant. Mais il réalisa aussi la proximité des autres enemis et resserra sa main autour du manche de son épée.

Serrant les dents il donna une impulsion contre le tronc d'arbre et repartit au combat. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Derrière lui, les jeunes hobbits avaient également reconnu le chef de leur agresseurs et avaient hurlé son nom. Etrangement - Boromir remarqua du coin de l'oeil tout en contre-attaquant les créatures monstrueuses à sa portée - l'archer avait réagit avec un temps de retard au cris des hobbits. Comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était à lui que Pippin s'adressait.

Le fils du Gondor jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux hobbits derrière lui et eut la confirmation des craintes qui sourdaient en lui. Les hobbits avaient perdu tout esprit combattifs. Ils se contentaient de regarder l'archer sombre les yeux grands ouverts, leur bouche formant presque un O surpris. Boromir voulut leur hurler que ce n'était qu'un stratagème, que ce n'était pas qui ils croyaient! 

Mais avant qu'aucune parole ne se formât dans sa bouche, Boromir ressentit une troisième douleur, beaucoup plus cuisante que les deux précédentes, le transpercer dans le ventre. Le monde à sa vue parut exploser en une miriade de petites lumières et il perdit l'équilibre, tournoyant légèrement sur lui-même et finissant par tomber à genoux. Il serra les dents avec force et tenta de respirer... pour se rendre compte que c'était encore plus douloureux... et laissa un gémissement plaintif sortir de ses lèvres. Il se maudit l'instant d'après de révéler sa faiblesse à ses ennemis. Mais bon, avec trois flèches plantées dans le torse et son sang se déversant, il ne pouvait tromper personne. Mêmes les hobbits avaient comprit son destin. Ce fut sans doute le coup fatal à leur moral déjà si entamé. Boromir n'avait plus la force de bouger et s'attendit au pire en voyant les uruk-hais s'avancer vers lui. 

Mais les viles créatures ne lui prêtèrent plus attention. Il était vaincu et les grands orcs préféraient s'atteler à des tâches plus importante.

"Emmenez ces deux semi-hommes! Et trouvez les autres! On ne peut pas être surs si on en laisse derrière nous!"

Boromir frissonna en entendant la voix de son meurtrier, clamer des ordres au groupe des assaillants en une langue si vile. Seul son accent déphasé trahissait ses origines exactes. Boromir redressa la tête et vit que l'être qu'il avait longtemps cru mort s'était avancé jusqu'à être à une dizaine de pieds de lui. Un autre uruk-hai de grande taille s'avança rapidement vers l'archer.

"Qui penses-tu être, Usul, pour donner des ordres dans MON clan? Contente toi de gérer TON groupe!"

'Usul' toisa l'uruk-hai avec colère et une pointe de mépris. "Sois heureux que je sois là en cet instant, Uglùk. Sinon ceux sous tes ordres se seraient contentés de capturer ces deux là", il montra Merry et Pippin du menton, "On ne sait pas si le véritable porteur est parmi eux! Rappelle-toi, ils sont QUATRE"

"**TAIS-TOI!!!**". Boromir avait rassemblé ses dernières forces, et avait bondit en avant, décrivant un arc de cercle avec son épée dans le but évident de frapper la gorge ou le visage d'Usul, mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de ce dernier. Il ne recula pas plus que de nécessaire pour éviter l'assaut du fils du Gondor, mais utilisa l'élan de l'humain pour le faire trébucher derrière lui. Aucune expression n'avait varié sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il chassait juste une mouche de la main, sans réellement y songer. Boromir atterrit lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé, sentant également les flèches dans son corps s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son corps, déchirant les tissus tendres, provoquant de nouvelles ruptures de vaisseaux clés. 

Usul lui accorda un bref regard avant de se tourner vers Uglùk. "Prends les tiens, et emmène ces deux là", commença-t-il d'une voix où l'on sentait une habitude à commander. Boromir se rendit compte ironiquement que les jours du grand uruk-hai à la tête de la horde étaient comptés. Il se demanda si les autres accepteraient leur nouveau chef, compte tenu de ses origines raciales... "Je m'occupe de celui-ci", cette phrase fit l'effet d'un grand froid à Boromir. Apparemment ses souffrances n'avaient pas encore atteint leur point final. Usul continua, "je prendrai Orghrim et Serdyk avc moi et récupèrerai les deux autres semi hommes. Nous vous rejoindrons ensuite".

"Ne les sous-estime pas, jeune fou. Ce n'est pas à trois que vous en viendrai à bout s'ils s'unissent contre vous!". Uglùk avait posé une main presque fraternelle sur l'épaule d'Usul. Boromir qui s'était à demi retourné sur son côté, faillit avoir la nausée à cette vue. Mais après tout, ils avaient tous été trompés par ce monstre au visage angélique. Usul dégagea rapidement la main d'Ugluk. "Et nous serons plus discret et auront de meilleure chance que si nous nous déplaçons en large groupe compact!!", sa voix explosa presque. Puis il se radoucit légèrement. "Partez maintenant avant que les autres ne rejoigne, celui-là", continua-t-il en désignant Boromir du menton, "les a appelé à lui avec sa corne!"

Uglùk fit un pas en arrière, en direction des deux hobbits; sa lèvre était retroussée en un rictus animal, découvrant des dents pointues et irrégulières. Boromir se rendit compte qu'il haïssait Usul. Pas tant par leur différences raciales, mais par l'atteinte à l'autorité que l'archer provoquait. Uglùk rejoignit le groupe d'uruk-hais qui maintenaient Merry et Pippin, les deux hobbits n'ayant pas cessé de s'égosiller un instant en hurlant après Boromir ou Usul. Boromir avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils appelaient Usul, en utilisant son autre nom, une étincelle de meurtre brûlait dans les yeux de ce dernier. Puis Usul parut revenir à l'instant présent, et donna un grand coup de pied au fils du Gondor. 

Boromir roula sur le dos en étouffant un hurlement de douleur - quelque chose s'était rompu en lui mais il préférait en ignorer la nature exacte - et Usul l'immobilisa en plaçant un pied sur sa gorge.

"Où sont les deux autres semi-hommes?!!!".

Boromir cligna des yeux. Cette voix était si rude et haineuse... mais en même temps c'était la voix à laquelle il avait été habitué depuis des mois, même si à l'époque, l'être parlait nettement moins. Usul appuya un peu plus fort sur la gorge. "Réponds-moi! Je sais que tu étais avec eux il n'y a pas si longtemps!".

Dans ces yeux clairs, c'était de la haine à l'état pure. De la haine comme Boromir n'en avait jamais vu avec une telle intensité... Soudainement, l'éclat de colère que ce même être avait manifesté au conseil d'Elrond pour défendre le descendant d'isildur paraissait bien faible...

"Legolas", parvint-il à coasser, "qu'est-ce que tu--"

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Son assaillant s'était jeté sur lui avec ce qui ressemblait à un grognement de rage, et avait saisit ses cheveux, soulevant sa tête et pressant une fine lame elfique sous sa gorge.

"N'ose...", il dut reprendre son souffle, ses paroles s'étaient étranglées dans sa gorge sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte. "N'ose pas utiliser tes stratagèmes sur moi!!! Je ne suis plus sous votre contrôle et vos mensonges!". 

Mais l'elfe en armure d'uruk-hai apparemment n'était même pas sous son propre contrôle. "Vous m'avez menti...". La haine pûre et brûlante qui semblait le dévorer prit le dessus. "VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS MENTI !!!", et avant qu'il eu pu arrêter son geste, la lame plongea dans la gorge tendre de l'humain. Du sang fut projeté sur son visage, et il ferma juste les yeux pour se protéger un instant. Legolas parut décontenancé, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Avant que les ténèbres de voilent sa vue, Boromir nota deux expressions qui se mélangeaient dans le regard de l'elfe.

De la perplexité et... et cette haine sans fin...

[A suivre... ]

*********************

_Non, je n'ai pas fini ce chapitre avec le "pourquoi tant de haine?" (même si C pas l'envie qui m'en manquait), sinon je suis certaine que quelqu'un dans le fond aurait hurlé "PARCE QUEEEE!!!!"_

_Alors, **Saiji, Tsuki, Sherlock Maspalio**: contentes d'avoir deviné juste? ;)  
Maintenant, question à 20 balles... pourquoi? ;)_

_**Gehena Darkness**: MDR pour ton analyse :D_

_**Merduade, Lady Myself, Kele-kesen, Isa, Nadia et Lyra**; désolée pour l'attente ;) Comme promis lors d'update d'autre fics: aucune de mes fics n'est morte, elles vont toutes être updateées, et à moins que je ne meure avant: elles auront toutes une fin ;)_

_Voilà ;)_

_Si tout va bien: ce soir (02-09-03) je poserai le chapitre 14 de "**Communauté des Elfes**" ;)_

_A pluche :)))))_

_::Roselyne::_


End file.
